


Sa Pagpatak ng Ulan

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Buhay May Asawa [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Kaisoo, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands!KaiSoo, M/M, Married Life
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Ngayong tag-ulan, sa mga bisig ng isa't-isa ang huli nilang hantungan.





	Sa Pagpatak ng Ulan

**Author's Note:**

> dahil tag-ulan na eto na ang mag-asawa ngayon.

Sabado na ngunit maulan. Kakatapos lang maglaba ng mag-asawa at nakapamewang na si Kyungsoo kung saan nakasampay ang kanilang nilabhan.

"Pano matutuyo to ang lakas ng ulan."  Napakamot na lang siya sa ulo bago pumasok sa loob ng bahay.

Nanonood si Jongin ng NBA sa tv habang kumakain ng Nova. "Mahal, panalo na Warriors."

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng asawa at nanood muna. "Panalo nga, kaso yung sinampay ko di matutuyo."

"Hay, hayaan mo na yun. May isusuot pa naman tayo sa Lunes tsaka holiday naman sa Tuesday at Friday." Sinubuan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ng Nova at nanood muli.

Inikot ni Kyungsoo ang mga braso sa beywang ni Jongin at ginawang unan ang dibdib ng asawa habang pinapanood ang laro sa tv.

"Mamamalantsa ako dapat ngayon, kaso di naman ata matutuyo yung sinampay."

"Kyungsoo, masyado ka nag-aalala. Wag mo muna isipin yun. Nakakatamad nga yung panahon ngayon kaya magpakatamad ka muna." Bilin ni Jongin sa kanya bago nilapag ang Nova sa coffee table at hinagkan si Kyungsoo na humihigpit ang kapit sa kanya.

"Panalo na yung GSW mo, wala ka ba ihahanda?"

Kumpirmado na ang pagkapanalo ng GSW kontra sa Cleaveland pero nanatili lang si Kyungsoo sa pagkapit sa asawa.

"Sabi mo tamarin muna ako, so walang handa." Nakapikit na si Kyungsoo habang lumalakas ang ulan sa labas.

"Eh di pano ba yan? Higa na lang tayo sa kama? Papatayin ko na yung tv, kasi mas gusto ko yun, higa na lang tayo sa kama tapos yakapin kita mahigpit."

"Kargahin mo ko." Paghahamon ni Kyungsoo. Nakangiti ito habang nakapikit.

"Teka lang balutin ko lang yung Nova, di ko naubos."

Pagkabalik galing kusina, pinatay ni Jongin ang tv at di na nila pinanood ang interview kay Curry. Binuhat ni Jongin ang asawa sa likod at mabilis na pinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang mga binti sa beywang ng asawa at mga braso sa balikat nito.

Tumungo sila sa kanilang kwarto at binaba ni Jongin ang asawa sa kama. Humiga siya sa tabi nito at inakap sabay halik sa buong mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Bumungusngis si Kyungsoo habang pinapatakan siya ng halik ni Jongin.

"Ano, nakalimutan mo na yung sinampay?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at tinulak ang balikat ni Jongin. "Bakit mo pinaalala? Ayan naalala ko tuloy." Kunwaring pagtatampo nito na tinawanan lang ni Jongin.

Malamig sa pakiramdam ang bedsheet na hinihigaan ng dalawa. Nagkumot pa si Jongin pero tinanggal rin at nilagay ang malamig na kumot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Pinulupot ni Jongin ang asawa sa kumot, pero pumadyak padyak si Kyungsoo at nagpumiglas, kaya natanggal rin ito.

Hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa tabi bago gumapang sa ibabaw nito at dun na humiga.

"Aray, ang bigat mo, mahal." Asar ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Bahala ka, pinakasalan mo ko eh. Magtiis ka." Pagsusungit ni Kyungsoo. Nakapatong ang palad niya sa dibdib ni Jongin at pinapakiramdaman ang bawat paghinga nito.

Matapos ang pagbibiruan ay nanatili silang tahimik habang patuloy ang pagbagsak ng ulan.

"Kyungsoo, inaantok ka ba?" Tanong ni Jongin.

Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang tingin at umiling. "Hindi. Nakahiga lang ako."

"Naalala mo nung college nung may bagyo na ganito?"

"Ano yun, Ni?" Rumolyo pababa si Kyungsoo at tumabi kay Jongin. Siniksik niya ang sarili dito para maramdaman ang init ng kanyang katawan.

"Yung lumusong tayo sa baha tapos takot na takot ka sa palaka." May halong pagtawa sa pagpapaalala ni Jongin sa isang memorya na pareho nilang dala-dala hanggang ngayon.

"Di ako takot nun! Nagulat lang ako kase kumapit sa paa ko."

"Gulat daw pero takot na takot."

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa braso pero tinawanan lang siya nito.

"Nakakatakot ka dati lam mo yun? Dami takot sayo kasi ang sungit mo, pero takot pala sa palaka." Humalakhak si Jongin at paganting tinutulak ni Kyungsoo ang asawa paalis sa kanilang kama.

"Leche ka! Di nga ako takot, sabi eh." Namumula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa pag-alala sa nakaraan. Dahil totoo naman na takot siya sa palaka lalo na kapag tumalon ito.

"Yun yung unang beses na ginulat mo ko. Buong akala ko talaga kasi isa ka sa mga spoiled rich kids sa klase nun. Yung masyadong maarte. Ang sungit mo pa. Si Baekhyun tsaka si Sehun lang pinapansin mo so medyo off talaga ako sayo noon. Pero I admit, type kita."

Dumapa na lang si Kyungsoo sa hiya at halong kilig kasi bakit ba ganito lagi si Jongin? Masyadong sentimental at masyadong cheesy, hindi na minsan kaya i-take ng mahina niyang puso.

"Uy, kilig siya." Sinusundot ni Jongin ang kilikili ni Kyungsoo kung san malakas ang kiliti nito.

Tumalikod si Kyungsoo pero nagpatuloy pa rin si Jongin sa pagkwento. Kahit nakwento na ni Jongin ito noong kinasal sila during reception, kilig na kilig at nahihiya pa rin si Kyungsoo dahil dito.

"Buti talaga na-suspend yung class nun at nakasabay kita maglakad sa field. Daming palaka na maliliit. Lumalangoy pa yung iba ang cute cute."

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo magkwento si Jongin.

"Simula nun, nag-iba tingin ko sayo. Di pa ako makatulog nung gabing yun kakaisip sayo. Maiyak-iyak ka na nung nakita mo ko na nakakita sayo na sumigaw. Teka, umiyak ka nun di ba nung tumalon sayo yung palaka?"

Hinarap ni Kyungsoo si Jongin kahit ayaw na niya pag-usapan ang nakaraang iyon. Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at ngumuso, pero nakasimangot.

"Naluha ako nun, kasi nga ayoko ng palaka."

"Eh di inamin mo rin na natakot ka nga!" Tumawa si Jongin ng malakas at  sumuntok ng mahina si Kyungsoo sa dibdib nito.

"Ikaw nga takot ka sa ipis eh. Di mo nga kayang pumatay ng ipis."

"Mahal, iniiba mo ang usapan."

"Tapos one time nagbabasa ka ng libro sa sala tapos biglang may lumipad na ipis sa mukha mo, talon ka nang talon pagkatapos tapos mukha kang natatae na umiiyak."

Ngumuso si Jongin at inalog ang braso ni Kyungsoo. "Oo na, oo na. Kadiri yung ipis at ayoko ng ipis. Mas gusto ko pa ng palaka kesa sa ipis. Yikes. Naririnig ko pa lang yung word na ipis, nandidiri na ako."

"Ha! Ha! Ipis, ipis, ipis, ipis, ipis---"

Pinisil ni Jongin ang pisngi ng asawa para patigilin ito. "Tama na, Soo."

Nang bumitaw ay nginitian lang siya ni Kyungsoo na nakakapang-asar.

"Pero ayun na nga kasi, Soo. Wala lang. Kapag umuulan madalas yun talaga yung naaalala ko. Ang cute cute mo na nakakaawa nun."

"Tapos na in love ka na sa akin?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Pabugsu-bugso ang ulan sa labas.

"Sus, parang di mo alam yung buong kwento."

"Kaya nga ikwento mo ulit. Inumpisahan mo eh, tapusin mo."

Natawa si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa kwento.

"Di pa no. Pero lagi na kita pinagmamasdan nun. Medyo nainis pa ako sa iba kase tinuturing ka nila na may masamang ugali. Di dapat kita jinudge nun kasi di naman kita kilala ng lubos, pero yung araw na may nakita kang patay na kuting sa daan, nakita kita nung gabing yun, iniiyakan mo yun kahit di mo naman naging alaga yun."

Napangiti ng kaunti si Kyungsoo sa memoryang iyon. Nakita rin niya si Jongin sa likod niya at doon sila unang nakapag-usap ng maayos.

"Tinulungan mo pa ko maghanap ng kahon para dun sa kuting na yon. Nakakalungkot lang kasi di natin siya nalibing ng maayos. Pero alam mo, Jongin. Talagang tayo talaga para sa isa't-isa. Pinagtanggol mo pa ako nung may nagsabi na nakakatakot daw ako, na mas bagay yung role sa akin na nakakatakot. Yun naman yung time na alam mo yun, nakaramdam ako ng kakaiba sa dibdib ko."

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "Hindi ka naman kasi nakakatakot. Kahit nga yung prof natin sa Lit nun gustong-gusto ka. Tingnan mo ikaw pa yung ginawa niyang bida sa isa nating skit. At syempre, nung nakilala pa kita ng lubusan, mas lalo ako tinamaan sayo. Kahit malakas ka mang-asar, kahit malakas ka mamalo, iba yung Doh Kyungsoo na inakala ko noon sa nakilala ko ng maigi. Concerned na concerned ka pa sa akin nung nagka-sore eyes ako. Sore eyes lang pero dinalhan mo pa ako ng pagkain sa bahay."

"Eh kasi, gustong gusto na rin kita nun, Jongin. Sino ba naman di mag-aalala sa taong walang ginawa kundi pasayahin ako lagi. Kahit sore eyes lang yun nag-alala talaga ako sobra. Namiss pa kita, sobra." Nahihiyang binanggit ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

"Tapos tuwang tuwa ka nung nakita mo yung mga aso ko sa bahay. Akala ko nga sila na lang pagtutuunan mo ng pansin nun. Biruin mo yun, dumating ako sa point na nagselos ako kina monggu."

Natawa si Kyungsoo at humuni siya. "So eto pala yung gusto mong gawin ngayong tag-ulan? Manumbalik sa nakaraan?"

"Hm... Yakap lang sana tsaka halik pero naalala ko nga kasi yung palaka."

Wala na rin silang ginawa kundi tumawa habang nagkukuwentuhan.

Humigpit ang yakap nila sa isa't-isa.

"Alam mo Jongin, masaya ako na nagkakilala tayo. Kahit ilang beses mo na na kinukwento to sa akin, natutuwa pa rin ako."

"Baka dumating naman yung panahon na magsawa ka. Paulit-ulit din ako kung minsan."

"Tangeks, masaya nga ako kasi kahit yung matagal na nangyari eh naaalala mo pa."

"Ikaw ba? Di mo na ba naaalala?"

"Naaalala ko pa, Jongin. Pero natutuwa ako na ikaw yung nangunguna lagi sa mga ganitong kwentuhan. Halata sayo na masaya ka kapag naaalala mo yung mga nangyari sa atin noon." Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Pero alam mo ba kung san ako pinakakinilig sa lahat?"

"Alam ko, pero ikwento mo nga ulit."

"Nung kumanta ako sa tabi mo tapos tinitigan mo lang ako tapos bigla mong hinalikan yung noo ko." Kilig na ngiti ang inalay ni Kyungsoo sa asawa at medyo nangingilid ang luha niya sa memoryang iyon. Dahil sa araw na nangyari iyon, dun na nakaramdam si Kyungsoo na talagang mahal na mahal na niya talaga si Jongin.

"Tapos palusot ka pa sabi mo wala lang yung kiss, pero inulit mo naman."

"Tapos binalik mo sa labi ko." Dugtong ni Jongin habang abot tenga ang ngiti sa kanyang labi.

"Tapos awkward." Tawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Pero pareho tayong namumula tapos kinikilig. Nasa classroom tayo nun di ba after ng P.E? Sa vacant room habang hinihintay sina Sehun. Tas gulat na gulat sila kasi daw bakit ang akward."

"Oo, tapos sabi mo, date tayo. Sa harap pa talaga nila mo sinabi."

"Syempre, para alam nila. Alam naman din ni Sehun na nun na may gusto ako sayo." Ngiting tagumpay si Jongin. "Nag-date tayo sa SM, kumain nang kumain maghapon. Takaw takaw mo."

"Takaw mo rin kaya!" Sagot ni Kyungsoo habang pinisil ang braso ni Jongin.

"Mahal na kita nun." Sabi ni Jongin. Kinilig si Kyungsoo kaya tinago niya ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. "Sabi ko pa kay mama, may papakasalan na ako after five years."

Lumuha si Kyungsoo kaunti at pinunas ni Jongin ang mga luha niya. "Akala ko noon, walang magmamahal sa akin nun. Pero nung dumating ka Jongin, nagbago lahat. Ugh. Kadiri talaga pag ako yung cheesy."

"Luh. Di kaya. Cute cute mo nga pag ang cheesy mo sa akin. Tsaka, kamahal-mahal ka kaya, Soo. Sobrang mapag-aruga ka at mapagmahal."

"Tama na ang bola, Ni."

"Di ako bolero pagdating sayo, alam mo yan. Ahh, cute cute mo talaga. Wag ka na umiyak, mahal."

"Ikaw lang ata na-tolerate kong tumawag sa akin na cute."

"Ang cute cute mo naman talaga kase. Ang cute cute mo pa rin hanggang ngayon." Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo na. Cute na. Cute mo rin, Ni." Binalik ni Kyungsoo ang halik sa pisngi ni Jongin.

"Kung noon, nanghahampas ka kapag tinatawag kang cute, except sa akin, kasi kapag tinatawag kitang cute noon, tameme ka lang naman. Kinikilig ka siguro no?"

"Di na ako tatanggi, oo na. Kinikilig ako kapag tinatawag mo kong cute."

"Ha! Sabi na nga ba eh. Pero kapag tinawag ka na na cute ng iba ngayon, nag-gglow mukha mo."

"Kasalanan mo kasi 'to. Nasanay ako sayo lagi mo ko tinatawag na cute kaya ayan."

"Basta ang cute cute mo!" Pinanggigilan ni Jongin ang matatabang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sabay halik sa mga labi nito.

"Cute mo kapag may lumipad na ipis malapit sayo." Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa asawa.

Nginusuan lang siya ni Jongin. "Ang daya mo naman. Dun lang ba ako cute?"

"Hay, Jongin. Oo na, cute ka na sa lahat ng bagay na ginagawa mo."

"At ano pa?" Taas kilay na tanong ni Jongin.

"Tsaka gwapo."

"Tapos?"

"Mabait."

"Yun lang?"

"Mapagmahal."

"Oh tapos?"

Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo ng masama. "Ano ba gusto mo marinig sa akin?"

"Basta. Ano pa?"

"Gwapo?"

"Inulit mo lang, Soo. Nasabi mo na yan kanina eh." May pagkadismaya ang tono ng boses ni Jongin.

"Nasabi ko na lahat ah. Ano pa ba? Cheesy?"

"Too obvious, mahal."

"Lahat naman ng sinabi ko obvious."

"May mas obvious pa dun. Isip ka pa."

Biglang kumulog sa labas at nagkatitigan ang dalawa.

"Tingnan mo, pati yung langit sumasangayon sa akin na nasabi ko na lahat ng dapat sabihin."

"Malay mo kaya kumulog kasi di mo pa nasasabi lahat. Dismayado kasi bakit may nakakalimutan ka pa yata?"

Napaisip ng malalim si Kyungsoo. "Wala na talaga ako maisip. Cute ka, gwapo, mabait, mapagmahal cheesy, maalagain, maaalalahanin, sexy---"

"Teka, teka, ano ulit?"

"Cute, gwapo, mabait---"

"Yung pinaka huli mong sinabi." Isang nakakaasar na ngiti ang kumurba sa mukha ni Jongin.

"Sexy? Yun ba yung gusto mo marinig?"

Hindi na naalis sa mukha ni Jongin ang malaking ngiti sa labi. "Hot din ba ako, Soo?"

Imbis na asarin pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin lalo ay napakagat na ito sa labi. Dinaan ni Kyungsoo ang hintuturo sa dibdib ni Jongin pababa sa natatagong abs ng asawa.

Humuni siya bilang sagot. "Hm." pinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pagpaparaan ng daliri sa katawan ni Jongin. Umuulan at biglang hihinto sa labas. Masyadong malamig sa kanilang kwarto at tanging mga katawan lamang nila ang mainit sa panahong ito.

Nagdikit ang kanilang mga labi at binuka ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bibig. Nagsayaw ang kanilang mga dila at napakapit na si Kyungsooo sa mga braso ni Jongin nang pumatong ito sa kanya.

Pero nang sumunod na minuto ay si Kyungsoo na ang nakaupo sa kanlungan ni Jongin, mga labi nila'y patuloy sa pagsayaw kasabay sa pagbuhos ng ulan.

Sa tindi ng init ng kanilang mga katawan, hindi lang kanilang mga labi ang nagpatuloy sa pagsayaw, kundi ganoon rin ang kanilang mga katawan na naging iisa sa ilang minutong lumipas.

Balot sila ngayon ng malamig na kumot at tuwang tuwa si Kyungsoo sa pakikiramdam sa tibok ng puso ni Jongin sa init ng kanyang palad.

"Okay ka lang ba, Soo? Masakit ba?" Pag-aalala ni Jongin.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at tumawa. "Okay lang ako, Ni. Mahal na mahal kita."

Nilapatan muli siya ni Jongin ng halik sa labi. "Mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo."

"Kaso, Ni, yung sinampay ko."

Pinisil ni Jongin ang ilong ng asawa. "Hay nako, mahal, ikaw talaga. Dami na natin pinagkwentuhan tapos alam mo na, tas naalala mo pa rin sinampay mo?"

Kinuskos ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin. "Gutom na rin ako, Jongin."

Kumalam ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo na sinundan rin ng pagkalam ng tiyan ni Jongin. Nagngitian lang sila at alam na nilang dalawa ang dapat nilang sunod na gawin. Ang kumain.

**Author's Note:**

> labyu friends. lam niyo na kung sino kayo <3


End file.
